Dreamy
by Miss Malice
Summary: So the Jedi do not have nightmares... Or do they? Hmm. and no, slash it is not


Disclaimer: all things Star Wars _still_ belong to George Lucas & Co. 

**Dreamy**

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke with a start. Huge dark eyes stared back at him from a flushed face... He recoiled, bumped his head lightly on the backboard and came to his senses. He was in his bed, in the middle of the night and in company of an equally worried and scared padawan. 

"Anakin? Why are you... Oh. Did I wake you up?" 

"Yes, Master," said Anakin cautiously. 

"'m sorry," slurred Obi-Wan, slumping back. 

"You had a nightmare." 

"T'Jedi do not have nightmares," Obi-Wan rubbed at his face, trying to wipe away sleep and what came with it. 

Anakin had enough of this cooler-than-thou rubbish during his _days_, it was really getting on his nerves. 

"I've _heard _you!" 

Obi-Wan sighed. 

"The Jedi do not have nightmares... because we do not have dreams." 

Anakin had learned enough to read this one as "because what we see are not dreams". 

"What are they, then?" He sat comfortably at the foot of the bed. Obi-Wan was not in his mentor mode, so there was a chance to learn something really interesting. Besides, by the looks of it, knight Kenobi himself needed a distraction. 

"Mm... They're _visions_." 

"Of the future?" 

Obi-Wan smiled drowsily. Anakin's thought process had serenity and predictability of a stormy ocean, yet certain ideas managed it, always onwards and upwards. 

"Sometimes. And also of the past and present. Time matters little to the Force." There. Anakin leaned forward, wide awake, eyes bright with a certain kind of hunger. 

"Ow. You mean, all this stuff we spend _hours_ meditating about just comes in dreams?" 

"Yeah... and no. What comes is... information, not knowledge." 

"Oh." It took some time to make out the difference. _Little_ time, though. "Right. So, what do you make of it?" 

"You are very careful about it. Dreams are not to be easily trusted." 

"But, but why not, if what we see _is_ true? If it _is_ to happen within the Force?" 

"_Could be_ true, Anakin. History is not a static picture, nor is the universe. Always in motion, ever changing, it can show you thousands of ways, but eventually picks only one. You cannot _guess_ which one. Y'can't build a life on would-be." 

"Then you should _make_ it real," grinned Anakin. "And don't tell me we can't." 

Obi-Wan waved this one away. 

"Of course we can. We _may _not." 

"Because of the Balance." 

"Tha's right." 

Anakin once more reminded him of the unfaithful sea, suddenly sobering and looking away. His last remark lacked defiance, which usually accompanied the whole Balance subject - and the _may_ word. Something else must have surfaced in his restless mind. 

"Y'know..." Anakin cleared his throat. "You know, this prophecy." 

"Yes." 

"When I... When Qui-Gon had brought me here, no one believed it. They do now." 

"You're very convincing." 

"They only _believe_, Obi-Wan, but I _know_. I - I can't help it, I just _know_." 

"I believe you would," said Obi-Wan, very softly. 

"And what am I to do with it?" whispered Anakin. "Sometimes it feels like... Like I know everything, I _am_ everything and I can move the worlds and make it all right." He sniffed and smiled ruefully. "I'm fourteen, I'm a walking trouble, and I haven't learned half the things I ought to know. What am I to do?" 

_And what am I to say? That no one can tell you what to do? That I'm a crappy teacher, but the best one would not do much better 'cause there is no special course for young demiurges? That I pray you will remember... When you _do. 

"Sleep." 

Anakin blinked. 

"Right now you must get some sleep, padawan." 

"Yes, Master," another, sheepish smile. "Uh... Good night?" 

"Indeed," he smiled back. Anakin blushed again and cleared off. 

Obi-Wan lay back. He _was_ tired, yet he did not sleep. He thanked whatever deity there could be for his apprentice's single-mindedness. Anakin Skywalker was too young. All his hopes, dreams, yearnings - and fears - belonged to the future. To the uncertain, changing, _gullible_ future. 

Anakin had never asked what _his_ vision was about. 

~ 

Fin 


End file.
